A First Family Doubt
by Angusina
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are now home. Tony is struggling with how he feels about the adoption.
1. Chapter 1

A First Family Doubt

Tony and Gibbs had arrived back at Gibbs house. Tony was in his room putting all his clothes away. "Bring down your dirty clothes and start the washing," Gibbs said. That can be one of your first tasks while you're grounded." Tony groaned. He hated washing, he usually took his clothes to the laundry where the woman usually washed and ironed all his things for him.

"Do I have to?" Tony whined. "You know now that we're home and I get that you were mad at me for running away, you could just forget about me being grounded. After all it's a punishment for a child not an adult. I can still do some chores around here but I could go out at night." Tony hoped this argument would work.

"Okay," Gibbs said sitting down. Tony looked at him suspiciously, he'd given in far too easily. "Let's get this over with then. Over my knee."

"What?" Tony didn't know what to do. "I didn't mean you .... I..."

"What did you think Tony? That I would let you get away with it and not punish you another way. This is your choice. If you don't want to be grounded then I think a spanking each night instead."

"No!" Tony was horrified. "You can't."

"I don't want to." Gibbs looked up at him. "Which is it then son?"

"Grounded."

"Good choice." Gibbs was so glad, there was no way he could have carried out that punishment. "Now you get the washing started and I'll work on a list of chores for when we're not working."

Tony muttered under his breath the whole time. He watched Gibbs out of the corner of his eye. The list was long.

When Tony was finished Gibbs asked him to sit at the table. "Here are some chores for you. I think you should do the washing and ironing, the cooking and cleaning up and at the weekend you can take care of the garden."

"What did your last slave die of?" Tony muttered.

"Answering back," Gibbs answered with a smile. "None of these tasks are that difficult. You cook when you come here anyway and you must have had to do your own washing and ironing." He looked at the young man's face. "Tony?"

"I get the woman at the laundry to do it," he admitted. "I've always been able to find someone to do it for me, even at college." Gibbs could imagine all the young girls just desperate to help him out.

"Well now you're going to learn how to do it. Come on." They went into the utility room. Gibbs started to pull the clothes out of the machine and put them in piles telling Tony why they could not wash them together. Then he showed him how to put in the powder and start the machine. "I don't mind you asking if you need help Tony."

"What do you want for dinner?" Tony asked.

"I think we'll order in," Gibbs said. "Make it easy for you tonight."

They had a good meal. Gibbs went down to work on his boat leaving Tony with nothing to do. He looked through Gibbs' collection of magazines but there was nothing he wanted to read. If he could only turn the TV on. He moved across the room but stopped just before pressing the button. Gibbs had very good hearing. "Good choice, son," Gibbs said almost making Tony jump. "Want to help me before it's your bedtime." Tony winced. Made him sound like a little kid. He nodded.

They spent a pleasant hour working on the boat, Gibbs showing him the right tools to use. Gibbs looked at his watch," Shower then bed, Tony. It's 9 o'clock."

"I haven't been this early to bed since I was 9, "Tony protested.

Gibbs knew this was going to be a long 3 weeks if he didn't stop this now. "No more arguing son, bed now." He turned him round delivered a hard swat to his backside which sent him on his way. "You're only making this worse for yourself. Accept what is happening and just do it."

Tony went upstairs. He showered and was in bed before Gibbs came up. "I want the complaining to stop Tony. I am not going to have a fight every night. If you have nothing to do buy some books tomorrow at lunchtime."

Gibbs sat down beside him. "Are you going to tell Ziva and McGee about the adoption?" he asked.

"Not yet." Gibbs was surprised. He'd expected that to be the first thing he would do. "I just want to keep it to myself for a while. Get used to it."

"You are alright about it? It is what you want?" Gibbs asked. He didn't want to push Tony into something he didn't want to do.

"Of course it is. I can't explain why I just do."

"Okay. But if you need to talk to anyone remember I'm here for you and so is Ducky."

"I know. Goodnight dad."

Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's hair and bent down to kiss him on the forehead. "Goodnight son."

Tony was right about one thing, he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, even thinking about getting up at one moment but the sting from the swat earlier kept him in bed. He went over everything that had happened to him. He couldn't quite believe that Gibbs wanted to adopt him. After all, his real father hadn't wanted him. It puzzled Tony. He began to think about things that had happened in his childhood. He'd always tried to do his best but it had never been good enough. At school if he didn't get an A he didn't mention it. He'd had too many back handers from all the times he'd got a B. His father never checked with the school and by the end of the year Tony always had a good grade.

The dinner parties had been the worst. He was expected to attend and be on his best behaviour. His father liked to show off his handsome and clever son to all his business associates. No doubt hoping one had a daughter he could marry him to when he was older. His mother's death had been when everything really went wrong. He knew his father put up with him but after she died he blamed Tony for everything. He still had marks on his back from the beatings his father had given him. Once he'd even had the courage to tell one of his teachers. She'd told the principal who had called him into his office. He'd called him an ungrateful brat, telling lies about his father like that. And when he got home! He didn't even like to think about that. Two weeks later he'd been enrolled in a military academy, once the cuts and bruising had faded. His father had never contacted him the whole time he was there.

Tony heard the light go off downstairs and closed his eyes. He heard his door open. Gibbs was checking on him. It felt comforting. The last person to do that was his nanny who'd looked after him until he was 6. He felt a hand run through his hair. "Not able to sleep?" Gibbs asked. He should have known he couldn't fool him.

"No."

"You can read in bed tomorrow night," Gibbs said. "Make sure you get some good books tomorrow."

"I have some at my apartment that Ducky gave me. Can I get them?"

"Yes. What are they?"

"The Saint written by Leslie Charteris. He gave me the whole set at Christmas as an extra present. I have only read one so far."

"If they're good I may try one myself. Now off to sleep, it's nearly one."

Tony closed his eyes and this time he managed to sleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

(Should have said on last part, a back hander is when someone slaps you with the back of their hand)

Tony woke early and went for a shower. He could hear Gibbs moving around downstairs. When did the man sleep? he wondered. "Hurry up, breakfast's ready," he shouted upstairs.

Tony ran down and sat at the table. That was when he remembered that he was supposed to make the meals. "I'm sorry, I should have made breakfast," he said.

"It's okay, Tony. I was up early. Eat up." Gibbs was drinking a large mug of coffee as Tony ate, the paper propped up on the table in front of him.

"I'll need to go by my place to get a couple of suits," Tony said. "Can you drop me off there this morning?" Tony had left his car at Stillwater to be fixed and was relying on Gibbs for lifts until he could collect it.

"I'll wait for you," Gibbs said.

"Don't want to make you late on your first day back," Tony said.

"You won't." Gibbs set the paper down. "Dishes."

"Ever think of getting a dishwasher?" Tony moaned. "This is not good for my hands you know. They'll become all wrinkled."

"Don't need a dishwasher I've got you for the next three weeks." Tony groaned.

Gibbs waited outside Tony's apartment. Tony came out carrying his suits and another bag. "I remembered my set of books as well," Tony said.

They had no sooner arrived at work than a call came in about a dead marine. They kitted up and set out. When they got their Ducky was already examining the body. "Morning Jethro," he said. "Have a nice break?"

"Yes, got a time of death for me?" Gibbs asked in his no nonsense way.

"Give me a chance dear boy, only just arrived myself. Palmer, hurry up."

Jimmy rushed in with a bag, "Sorry doc." He set it down beside Ducky. He pulled out a liver thermometer.

"Tony, pictures, McGee sketches and Ziva, you ask the neighbours."

Soon they had finished and were getting back into the van. "Anthony, a moment please."

Tony went over, "Need a hand Ducky?"

"No, just wanted to congratulate you."

"Ducky do you mind keeping it to yourself? I just want time to get used to it." Ducky looked up at him.

"Are you alright? I thought you'd be delighted."

"I am. It's just .... it's a big step and I don't want to rush things."

"Anything you say dear boy," Ducky watched him as he went back to the van. That was not what he expected. He'd thought Tony would be bursting to tell everyone who would listen. He needed to talk to Jethro.

When they got back Abby phoned Tony and asked to see him. He went down to the lab. He was almost knocked over when she threw herself into his arms. "Abbs!"

"What? Can't I welcome a friend?" she smiled at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Abby."

"You're not delighted? How can you not be delighted? He wants to adopt you."

"Sh! Keep it down. I don't want anyone to know yet."

"Why not?"

"I just don't. Please Abby," he pleaded.

"Alright," she eventually agreed," but when it's announced I'm expecting an invite to the party."

"What party?" Tony was puzzled.

"Well, when you have a child you have a party and an adoption's the same thing so we'll have an adoption party."

He smiled, he just loved Abby's enthusiasm about everything. He wished he was more like her. He knew he should be so happy but all he could worry about was what if things went wrong. All his life just as he thought things were getting better something happened. "I'd best get back, I've got a boss who likes to know where I am."

He went back to his desk and started his report. Gibbs kept looking at him so he kept his head down. Gibbs phone rang and he said," Ducky needs me in autopsy."

"Well Duck?"

"A suicide Jethro."

"So why bring me down here?"

"I need to speak to you about Anthony. He seems very subdued."

"I noticed. You know what he's like. He bottles things up and won't talk."

"I think a father needs to break him of that habit."

"I'm trying Duck but he's stubborn." Ducky smiled. "I know takes one to know one. I just don't want to push him. He's so used to looking after himself and not worrying what other people say that he's finding me telling him what to do at home a bit difficult."

"Like what?"

"You know I told you what happened at Stillwater, well he seemed to think I would change my mind and not punish him when we got home."

"You know Anthony. He's probably talked himself out of trouble his whole life. He's a charmer."

Gibbs smiled. "He is but he's got to realise that when I say something I mean it. I will not have him putting his life in danger. That is non negotiable."

"It'll take time. He used to following orders at work just not at home. You'll get there."

"He's going to be a lot of work..."

The last sentence was all Tony heard. He made his way up to his desk. He was a lot of work, his father had told him that. And he knew from experience he wasn't worth it. Maybe this was too much for Gibbs, after all he saw him all day at work. Having him in the house as well, well that would annoy most people. He'd been told that as well. He'd put Gibbs in a terrible position, he should have said no to the adoption. Gibbs had felt sorry for him and he hated people feeling pity for him. He'd survived for years without a father, he didn't need one now. How was he going to stop Gibbs. Once he said something he felt honour bound to carry it through, after all he had been a marine. Tony would have to be the one to back away and give Gibbs his freedom. But how?

".... but he's worth it," was how Gibbs finished the sentence. "I can't tell you how happy I was when he said he wanted me to adopt him."

"He's a lucky boy."

"No Duck, I'm the lucky one. I get to be a father again. And of a young man who I am very proud of."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 (Thank you to everyone who has reviewed)

Tony wandered back up to his desk. "You okay?" McGee asked.

"Course, Probie. What could be wrong?" he answered but he could see from McGee's face that he didn't believe him. "If Gibbs asks I'll be back soon," and he left.

Tony left the building and went for a walk in the park near the entrance to the Navy Yard. He could see and hear all the children playing in the park and it only made him feel worse. He sat down to look at the pond. A small boy was throwing pieces of bread to the ducks and was squealing with laughter. He saw the boy's mother come over and pull him away from the edge. He couldn't stand it any longer so he got up and headed for the exit. That was where he saw a scene he could relate to. A boy of about 10 was playing on the swings going as high as he could. That was when Tony saw the man approach him and grab him off the swing. He swung the boy round and slapped him across the face. That was it for Tony, he launched himself at the man and thumped him as hard as he could. The man fell to the ground and Tony turned to the boy. "You okay?"

"Yes." Tony handed him his handkerchief so that he could wipe the blood off his face. "Thanks mister," the boy said.

"Marty!" a woman shouted. "Are you alright?" She came running up to him. "Who hit you?"

"It was Darren." He pointed to the man on the ground. "This man grabbed him and hit him. It was awesome, mum."

She turned to Tony, "Thank you." Then she turned to the man called Darren, "And you'll find your clothes in a bag on the doorstep, don't come back."

Tony leaned down to the man, "And if I hear that you've gone anywhere near them, you'll be sorry." He showed the man his badge.

"You're a cop?" Marty said in awe. "I want to be a cop when I'm older."

Tony handed him his card, "If he comes anywhere near you or your mum you call, okay?"

"I will. And thanks."

His mum came over, "I don't know what to say, thank you isn't enough. Perhaps I could make you dinner one night. I can't afford to go out but I can promise a good home cooked meal."

"I'd like that."

"Here's my number. Shall we say Wednesday night? If you can't make it just call."

Tony was just about to say he couldn't make it when he thought why not.

He went to the coffee shop and bought a coffee and a doughnut. Breaking Gibbs rules should annoy him, maybe that was the way to go. He wouldn't want him then.

Tony made his way back to the NCIS building. "Enjoy your walk, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said from his desk.

"I did actually," Tony answered. "There's no law that I can't take a break." He heard Ziva and McGee gasp. Tony was able to say a lot of things to Gibbs but that was pushing it.

"DiNozzo, my office," Gibbs said.

Tony knew that meant the elevator and got up. "I'm going to see the director," he said.

You could see by the look on Ziva and McGee's faces that they thought he had lost his mind. "McGee, David, find something to do in Abby's lab." If it hadn't been so serious Tony would have laughed at how fast they left. He had certainly managed to rile Gibbs now. However when he looked at Gibbs face he only saw confusion, he felt awful but he knew this was for the best. "Tell me what's wrong?" Gibbs demanded as he moved in front of Tony.

"Nothing."

"You've been acting strange all morning. Now spill."

"It's nothing." Tony refused to answer.

"We'll discuss this at home," Gibbs said.

"I thought you said we were not going to mix work and home."

Gibbs couldn't believe the attitude that Tony was displaying but he could say nothing because he had said that. "Get back to work," he barked.

"I need to see the director," Tony said.

He could see Gibbs wanted to ask him why but knew he wouldn't. He waved his hands towards the stairs as if saying go. As soon as Tony left he picked up the phone and dialled Abby's number. "You got any idea what's wrong with Tony?" he asked before she could say anything.

"He was a bit strange this morning but he just said he had things to think about."

"I don't understand it Abbs. He was so excited in Stillwater and then when we got back he seemed to change. Could you speak to him?"

"Course Bossman." He put the phone down feeling a bit more relieved. Tony would often tell Abby things he wouldn't tell anyone else.

Tony entered the director's office. "DiNozzo," Vance said. "Sit down."

"I want a transfer."

"You what?"

"I want a transfer to another office away from here."

It was the first time Tony had seen the man lost for words. "After all the trouble Gibbs went to, to get you back."

"This has nothing to do with Gibbs. This is my decision."

"Can I ask why?"

"I need a change. I want promotion and I won't get that here until Gibbs retires and I don't want to wait that long."

"This is a sudden change of heart. I thought you and Gibbs were close."

"We're colleagues, that's all." Vance couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew from all the gossip that Gibbs thought of Tony as more than a colleague and he had thought Tony felt the same about Gibbs.

"Have you discussed this with Gibbs?"

"No. And I don't want you to. That is my right."

"Yes it is. But I think it would be better if you discussed this with him. You can't just disappear."

"I'll tell him when I'm ready." Vance had never seen Tony's face so devoid of emotion. He knew the kid was good at hiding his feelings but this was something different. Now he could see why Tony was so good at undercover work.

"I'll get the paperwork for you by tomorrow."

"Thank you. How long will it take?"

"A couple of weeks. I don't know if there are any senior field agent posts available."

"I don't care what post it is, as long as it isn't here."

Now Vance knew something was wrong. What had Gibbs done to make DiNozzo act like this? He would have to investigate. "Alright. I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Thanks and remember I don't want anyone to know."

"They won't."

Tony left the office and went down the steps. Gibbs was gone and he was so glad. All he wanted to do was cry but he had to do this. He heard voices coming back and the mask fell over his features again. When Gibbs saw it he was very worried, it was as if Tony had shut himself off.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

(Thanks again to all the people who have reviewed. Think there will be one more part.)

Gibbs could not understand what was wrong with Tony, the boy wouldn't even look at him. And he knew he was keeping something from him. He'd even gone to speak to Vance but he'd said what he discussed with DiNozzo was between the two of them.

BY the end of the day Gibbs' temper was on a very short leash. Most of the people on their floor of the building were avoiding him. Tony kept his head down the whole time. Ziva and McGee had tried to speak to him but he would say nothing but I'm fine.

Gibbs wanted to get Tony home so he could talk to him in private. "Go home David, McGee," he said. "Tony with me."

There was complete silence in the car on the way home. Tony knew Gibbs was going to try and find out what was wrong when they got hom.. to Gibbs' house, he couldn't call it home.

Finally they reached the house. They had barely made it through the door when Gibbs started, "What the hell is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing," Tony replied quietly.

"NOTHING!" Gibbs shouted. "Well you could have fooled me. You've been downright rude."

"So." Gibbs glared at him.

"I'm trying to help you Tony."

"I don't need help, I can look after myself just fine. I'm going to bed."

Gibbs was stunned. Where had the Tony he knew gone to? He decided to phone his father, maybe he could help. Jack was just as puzzled as his son. He offered to come down and stay but Gibbs said no. They had to work this out.

Gibbs prepared some sandwiches and coffee. He went to Tony's bedroom door and asked if he wanted anything but got no answer. He ended up throwing all of them into the trash can, he had no appetite. He went down to the basement to work on his boat but that didn't help either. The feeling of loss was almost overpowering. Self pity won't help he told himself. He knew he had to find out what was wrong, he just had to hope that Abby could find out.

The next morning they were called out early so he had no time to talk. Two marines had been found dead in a wood near their base. They spent the first part of the morning taking pictures, sketching and collecting evidence. Ziva and McGee did their best to stay out of their way. Gibbs had already nearly bitten the head off one of the local police officers for touching something he shouldn't have. And as for Tony, he was too quiet.

They took the evidence back to Abby when they got back and then started to do background reports on the two men. Abby grabbed Tony before he could leave. "What is it?"

"Nothing Abby. I just didn't sleep too well last night."

"You look like death heated up and as for Gibbs.."

Tony cut her off, "I have to go."

The rest of the day was spent gathering information. Tony did all his work but did not interact with the team at all. Gibbs looked like a volcano that was about to explode. Vance watched from above. Something was very wrong. He knew he'd promised DiNozzo he wouldn't speak to anyone but he had to do something. He made his way down to autopsy. Ducky was working on the two bodies helped by Palmer.

"Director, good to see you," Ducky said.

"Can we talk, alone?"

Ducky was intrigued. "Of course Director, what can I help you with?"

"I need some advice. I can't mention any names but if I tell you something maybe you can help me make a decision."

"I'll do everything I can. You say you can't tell me names?"

"No. Think of this as a hypothetical scenario." Ducky sat down. "I have been spoken to by an agent who wants a transfer from NCIS. He claims it's for promotion but I don't believe him. I've asked him to speak to his team leader but he refuses." Ducky's eyes narrowed. It was becoming clear who he was talking about. "He says they are colleagues when I know that their relationship is much closer. I need to know why this could be happening. Any thoughts?"

"None unfortunately. I would say the hypothetical person is running away from a situation they feel overwhelmed by but that is only conjecture."

"I was hoping you'd be able to work on a solution if this hypothetical scenario was ever to happen."

"I shall do all I can Director."

"Thank you Dr. Mallard." Vance left. Ducky was surprised, he thought Vance didn't care for anyone but he was obviously wrong. He had to speak to Jethro before Tony did something stupid. He picked up the phone.

Tony waited at his desk until Gibbs went to speak to Abby and then he left. He promised to go to dinner at Marty's place and he wasn't going to let the boy down. He knew what that was like. He'd phone for a taxi to pick him up and it was waiting outside.

He made his way to an apartment block on the other side of the city. He stopped at a small shop and bought a bottle of wine. Then he went into another shop and bought a laptop. Marty's mum, Jackie, answered his knock at the door.

Marty was almost bouncing off the walls when he walked in. "He's very excited," she said.

"Tony, you really came? I told everyone at school about you."

"You did?"

"Yes, some of them didn't believe me."

"I've got something for you," he handed the boy the laptop.

"For me?"

"You can't give him that Tony, it's too expensive," Jackie protested.

"I want to. He deserves something nice to happen to him. I know what it's like to be abused by your own father."

"I'm sorry," she said. She could see all the hurt in his face before he pulled the mask down. "Sit down, dinner will be ready in a short time. Marty, you keep Tony amused."

"Of course I will." Tony pulled two computer games out of his pocket.

"Let's play these."

When Jackie came back through the two of them were lying on the floor playing a card game. Tony had his arm over Marty's shoulder. She had known as soon as she'd met Tony that he was a good man. She also knew something was wrong. Call it a mother's instinct but she just knew. "Dinner's ready."

"Oh mum!" Marty said.

"We can play later," Tony said.

"And what about homework?" Marty looked at his feet. "Well?"

"I was going to do it."

"I'll help you after dinner if you want," Tony suggested," if that's okay?" he said to Jackie.

How could she say no. Two pairs of pleading eyes were looking up at her.

Tony had a wonderful meal, he was starving because he hadn't eaten all day. "This is good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I like someone with a healthy appetite."

Tony offered to wash the dishes but she told him to go help Marty. She could hear Marty laughing as she carried through a tray with coffee and muffins.

"You can watch DVDs on it as well," Tony told him as they played another game.

"This is great, none of my friends have one. Thanks Tony." He threw himself into Tony's arms.

After putting him to bed Jackie came and sat beside Tony. "You have a way with him. I hope you are going to come back soon."

"I don't know. I'm getting a transfer."

"Oh! That's a shame. Do you want to move?" She sensed reluctance in his voice. "Is it compulsory?"

"In a way. I'd better go."

She knew if he left she wouldn't see him again so she put out her hand and said," Tell me."

Tony was surprised. "I can't."

"It's sometimes easier to talk to someone you don't know."

Tony needed to tell someone and the whole story came tumbling out. He started with Christmas, ending with the conversation he'd heard between Gibbs and Ducky.

"I don't know what to do," he said.

"Yes you do. You're frightened. Having a family didn't work before and now you're frightened it'll fall apart again. But these are different people, Tony. Gibbs sounds like a good man who loves you."

"I'm not different though. It's me that mucks it up."

Jackie wished she could get her hands on the man who had done this to Tony. "There is nothing wrong with you Tony DiNozzo. What I've seen is a very caring young man who thinks of others before himself. The only person I think has something wrong is your father. Trust Gibbs, talk to him."

"He'll be mad," Jackie almost laughed. He sounded so young she ruffled his hair. "I was listening in again."

"You've had that conversation before?"

"Yes."

"Let me ask you two question? If your answer is no to both then I think you should leave but if it isn't then you have to sort this out. And you have to be honest."

"Okay."

"Do you love Gibbs? Do you want him to be your father?"

Tony opened his mouth to answer. It sounded so simple. Yes," he said softly.

"Then go home."

"Can I come see you again?" he asked as he put on his jacket.

"Any time. And bring Gibbs, I'd like to meet him."

"Sure."

He got into the taxi that was waiting for him on the street.

* * *

Gibbs had called Jethro and asked him to come down to autopsy. "I can't find Tony," he said when he arrived.

"I need to tell you something Jethro, sit down."

Ducky told him what Vance had said. "He what? Why the hell would he want to leave?"

"He's frightened Jethro."

"Of me. Do you think I've been too hard on him? Maybe I shouldn't have punished him. I know what his father was like, maybe it..."

"Calm down Jethro. I don't think he's frightened of you, I think it's the situation he's afraid of. In Tony's mind it was his fault the relationship with his father didn't work."

"But that's....."

"Let me finish. He's been told all his life it was his fault so he's bound to believe it. He needs time to adjust that's all. And no I don't think you're too hard on him. He needs boundaries or he's going to get hurt."

Gibbs cell phone rang. "Tony, thank God. Where are you?" Gibbs mouthed he's alright. "I'll meet you at home."

He thrust the phone into his pocket. "I'll let you know what happens Ducky," he said as he left.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

(Thanks again for reviews. To the reviewer who said I wouldn't be able to do it in one chapter, you were right. I think at least one more)

Gibbs was noted for his fast driving but this time he could have beaten the world record. He wasn't taking the chance of Tony turning up and then driving off before he got there. Tony turned up 15 minutes later but seemed reluctant to get out the car.

Gibbs watched for a minute or two and then went over, "You going to get out now son, it's kind of difficult to have a conversation with you sitting in there."

Tony was surprised at how nice Gibbs was being to him. He'd expected him to be angry. He slowly got out. "Let's get a drink," Gibbs said and they went inside. he pulled two bottles of beer from the fridge and they sat in the living room. "Going to tell me what's been wrong the last couple of days?"

Tony wanted to speak but his mouth was so dry. If he didn't get his right, Gibbs wouldn't want him, he just knew it. "Tony?"

"You should just send me away now," Tony began only to be interrupted by Gibbs.

"What? Why would I send you away? I want to adopt you." He didn't understand this at all.

"I know you don't mean it. I should never have accepted. I'll just bring trouble and then..."

"Stop right now," Gibbs said forcefully. Tony put his head down. Here it comes he thought. "What do you mean you bring trouble?" Then it clicked. "You were listening to me talk to Ducky?" Tony couldn't look at him. "Look at me right now, Anthony." No! Tony thought. Not my full name, he always used it. Gibbs saw the look of fear on Tony's face. Damn he'd said the wrong thing! "Tony," he said in a quieter voice," please look at me." Tony looked up surprised. "Were you listening in to my conversation with Ducky?" Tony nodded. "I think you were given a voice for a reason."

"Yes," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to. I just..."

"Didn't we have this conversation before? Why didn't you just come into the room and speak to me?"

"I don't know. It's just an old habit."

"And one you are going to break."

"You said I was a lot of work," Tony said looking down towards his feet.

"Yes but did you hear I thought you were worth the work," Gibbs said.

Tony's head shot up again. "You did?"

"Yes and I also said how happy I was to be adopting you and how proud I was of you."

"You did?" Tony's eyes shone. "I got it wrong again?"

"You sure did. So that's what all this acting out was about, the rudeness and the distance you've been trying to create between you and me."

"Yes."

"Anything else you want to confess to?" Gibbs asked. Tony had an awful feeling that Gibbs knew about his request for a transfer. But how? Vance wouldn't care if he left. Maybe Gibbs has got the place bugged, Tony thought. Tony shook his head. He was in enough trouble as it was. "You might want to rethink your answer, young man." Shit he does know.

"I asked Vance for a transfer," he said in a quiet voice.

"Want to repeat that?"

Tony really didn't want to but said," I asked for a transfer."

"All because you overheard a conversation and not even all the conversation. Don't you trust me?"

"More than anyone else it's just.." Gibbs could see the tears in Tony's eyes and pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry," he kept saying. Gibbs ruffled his hair and held him until the tears stopped.

"What made you change your mind? Why did you phone?"

"I met someone in the park. She's a real nice woman. I helped her son and she invited me to dinner. She made me see sense."

"I'm glad someone did. What am I going to do with you?"

"Adopt me," Tony said.

"Papers are all ready. We can go sign them tomorrow if you want."

"We can?"

"Yes. I was going to wait until Jack got here and we could all go but if you want we can go tomorrow."

"I'd like to wait for Jack. Can I invite some guests?"

"Sure son, anyone you want. I bet Abby's going to want a party."

"I'd like that."

"Good. Tomorrow you and her can get it all organised, as long as we don't have a case. And you need to have a talk with the Director."

"I'll do it first thing."

"Go get washed up, I'll make some coffee."

He picked up the phone and called Ducky. "He's fine now. We have a lot of things to work on but we'll get there." He heard Tony come down the stairs," I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ducky?" he asked.

"Listening in again?" Tony's cheeks went red. Gibbs handed him a coffee. "We'll be discussing your listening in and your behaviour over the past two days before you go to sleep."

"Oh dad!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

(This fic is going to go on longer than I planned, think a few more chapters)

Tony woke up the next morning feeling much better, it felt as if a weight had been lifted of his shoulders that was until he turned over in his bed. He hissed as his backside touched the mattress. he'd always thought the head slaps were hard but he now knew Gibbs could hit a lot harder when he wanted to.

"Tony, breakfast," he called from downstairs.

He jumped in the shower and then went down. Gibbs was sitting at the table. "Sorry," I should be making breakfast."

"Don't worry, it's not difficult pouring cereal into a bowl."

"Do you think I could spend the day working with Abby?" Tony did not want to have to sit at his desk all day.

"No," Gibbs replied. "You can organise the party after work."

"I didn't mean that, it's just.."

"Sore?"

Tony went red, "Yes."

"Okay. But no part organising or pranks."

"I got it."

"Well make sure Abby gets it as well."

"I will."

At work Abby was delighted in the change in Tony. "We get to organise a party, great. Let me just bring up some web sites..."

"Not allowed," Tony said. "Dad was quite clear about that."

"Dad?" Abby asked.

"He likes me to call him that," Tony said. "And I like it as well," he admitted.

"Nothing wrong with that," she said. "No a party takes a lot of organising."

"He was quite clear we had to do it in our own time."

"Who's going to tell?"

"He'll find out, he always does. And he will not be happy and as I've just got into his good books I'd rather keep him that way." Tony absent-mindedly rubbed at his backside as he said this.

"Party pooper!" Abby said laughing. "I'll just have to come to Gibbs' after work and we can work on it then."

"Good choice, Abbs," Gibbs said from behind them. Tony almost jumped in the air. Gibbs put his hand out and pulled Tony into a one handed hug. "Well done son," he said into his ear. Tony glowed with pride.

"Need to talk to Tony for a minute Abby." He pulled Tony over to the desk. "I've had a call from the lawyer, he wants to see us this afternoon. I've spoken to Vance about getting some time off, he's okay with it. Be upstairs for 12."

They arrived at the lawyer's in plenty of time. Gibbs could see how nervous Tony was. "It's going to be fine. He just needs to ask some questions, that's all."

"I'm fine," Tony answered automatically.

"Tony!" Gibbs said. "I don't want to hear I'm fine when you're obviously not. Spit it out."

"I...It's just everything's going okay."

"And?"

"That's when things always go wrong," he said quietly.

"Not this time."

The lawyer Gibbs had chosen was the son of his father's lawyer in Stillwater. They sat and spoke about people they knew before getting down to business.

"So this is the young man you want to adopt? I had Jackson on the phone telling me all about him. Seems he's keeping you both on your toes." Tony went red as Gibbs laughed and agreed.

"I just have a few questions to ask." He turned to Tony. "I need to know about your family. Will there be any objections from them?"

"I wouldn't have thought so. My mum is dead and my dad disowned me when I was 12."

"Jethro tells me that your father is wealthy."

"Yes, he sent me to all the best boarding schools he could find, usually as far away from him as possible. I don't think he'll care."

"It might help if you contact him and tell him your plans. We don't want him turning up on the day and spoiling things."

"He didn't turn up when I was dying of plague, I doubt he'll care about this."

"We'll contact him," Gibbs said. Tony glared at him. "It's for the best," he stated brooking no argument.

"Fine," Tony pouted.

"Enough," Gibbs said tapping the back of Tony's head. He immediately stopped pouting.

"I've spoken to Judge Larson and he wants to see us all in his chambers in a week. The document will be signed in his presence. The only thing you need to think about is your name."

"My name?" Tony asked confused.

"Yes. Do you want to keep your surname or combine it with Gibbs' or take Gibbs as your name?"

"I can do that?"

"Of course. it's your choice."

Tony barely heard the rest of the conversation, he was going through all the possibilities of surname in his head. Wait till he told Abby.

"Tony. TONY!" He looked up.

"Sorry." Gibbs was ready to go and had obviously been speaking to him for a while. They set off back to the navy yard.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

(Sorry I have taken so long to update and it is so short. Work is very busy just now but I will try to post another part tomorrow)

Tony was very quiet on the way back to the navy yard. "Tony, the lawyer is right, you need to tell your father what is happening."

"No I don't," Tony argued. "And I'm not going to and you can't make me. I WILL NOT CONTACT HIM," Tony shouted.

"Stop shouting, Tony," Gibbs admonished him. "I still think that you should tell your father but I won't make you. It's your choice."

"Thanks Gibbs," Tony said.

No other cases came in and they spent the rest of the day going over cold cases. He was so glad to be going home. As soon as he got in he started making their dinner. Gibbs went down to work on his boat and Tony called down to him when it was ready. There was a knock at the door and Tony ran to open it. Abby stood on the doorstep. "Come in Abbs, you're just in time for dinner."

"Abby," Gibbs said coming up the stairs.

"Well you said we weren't allowed to do it at work so here I am."

"Set the table, Abby," Gibbs said.

They sat down to eat. Abby had a notebook and pen. "We should have a themed party."

"Good idea," Tony said. "We could have a Magnum or James Bond party."

"James Bond," Abby said. "I could paint myself in gold. That would be cool."

"Eat first before you start," Gibbs said. Tony made to argue. "Eat," Gibbs said. "Or Abby can always go home."

"Dad! That's not fair." Gibbs just looked at him. "Fine." Tony could see Gibbs was not going to change his mind.

They ate quickly and then went into the living room. "This is going to be great," Abby said to Tony. "There are so many characters to choose from."

"Do you think we can dress Gibbs up as Oddjob? I can see him with a hat that chops people into bits."

"What about Ducky?"

Gibbs listened to the two of them for awhile listening to their suggestions about characters and then his thoughts went to his conversation with Tony. He didn't really want Tony to contact him but he did feel it would be good for him, let him put the past behind him. He didn't want to coerce Tony to do it because Tony's father had done that too many times to him. He was going to have to try persuasion. He decided to phone his dad and see if he had any ideas.

He heard Tony ask him something, "Sorry son. I was thinking."

"You do know it's not good for you," Tony joked.

Gibbs aimed a slap at the back of his head but missed when Tony ducked. "We're going to make invitations. That okay?" Tony asked.

"I brought my laptop," Abby said. "We'll do it in Tony's room."

"Off you go. Don't be too late though."

"We won't," Abby said.

Gibbs waited until they went upstairs before phoning his father. "I need your advice," Gibbs said.

"Mine Jethro?" Jack said.

"It's about Tony's adoption. We're going to sign the papers next week and I'd like you to be there."

"Of course I'll be there. What's the problem?"

"The lawyer suggested that Tony contact his father and let him know what he was going to do but Tony refuses to do it."

"You can understand why though. It can't be easy for him."

"I know dad. Tony hates talking about his life with his father but I think he needs to. So much happened to him after his mother died."

"Don't push him son. Let him tell you in his own time."

"I will."

"Where is Tony?"

"Upstairs planning his party with Abby. Seems it's going to have a James Bond theme."

"And who are you going to be?" Jack asked laughing.

"The two of them were discussing who everyone could be. Seems they think I would make a good Oddjob." Jack laughed. "Don't know why you're laughing, you'll have to dress up as well."

"I'll think of something," Jack said.

"Why don't you come to stay for a few days before we have to go to court? Tony would love you to be here. And so would I."

"I'll get someone to run the shop for me and I'll travel down tomorrow."

"Good."

Gibbs felt better.

He went down to the basement and worked on his boat for a couple of hours. "Dad," Tony called. "We've made coffee."

"I'll be right up, son."

Abby went home and Tony got ready for bed. "Jack is coming tomorrow."

"Yes!" Tony shouted.

"Glad you're pleased. It'll give you time to get his costume ready for the party. Don't think he could find an outfit in Stillwater. What character have you picked for him?"

"That would be telling," Tony said mysteriously.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

(Sorry again for making you all wait so long but I've had a really hectic time. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, I really do appreciate them. There is some bad language in this but not too strong. Also I haven't seen the episode where Tony's father comes to see him so this is my interpretation of him.)

Tony was feeling in a much better mood when he woke up the next morning. He knew Gibbs wouldn't ask him again about speaking to his father. There was no way he was going anywhere near the man. He didn't want Gibbs to ever meet the man or he might not want him either. He knew Gibbs didn't like weakness and in front of his father Tony turned into a nervous wreck.

They set off for work and were soon very busy on a new case. By lunch time they were back at the navy yard and Tony was being sent out to collect lunch. He walked along the road to a nearby sandwich shop. Tony loved their sandwiches and so did Gibbs. He managed to get their favourite ones and a chocolate doughnut each. He was going to stop at Starbucks to collect the coffee.

It was as he was walking along the road to Starbucks that a hand clasped his shoulder. "Good to see you looking so well Junior."

Tony nearly dropped everything he was carrying. That voice made his knees turn to jelly. His face was pure white as he turned round. "Fa..ath..er."

"You sound surprised boy. Did you think I wouldn't find out? What the hell are you playing at?" He felt the hand tighten on his shoulder. "Who is this idiot that wants to adopt a weakling like you?" Tony couldn't say anything. "He mustn't know you very well if he wants to adopt you. Does he know what a waste of space you are? Maybe I should tell him. He needs to know."

"No please don't." Tony felt like a child again. He couldn't stop his voice quavering as he spoke. "Please."

"Oh stop bleating," his father said angrily. "You're just like your mother. Weak."

"She wasn't." Anthony DiNozzo Senior lifted his hand and back handed him across the face.

"Don't argue with me. She was a weak waste of space, just like her son." He saw Tony's face fall. "I didn't even want you. What did I want with a useless child?"

Tony felt like crying, this man always made him feel like this. Why could he not stand up to him? What was wrong with him? He must be weak just like his father said.

"Pull yourself together! For God's sake stand straight. Didn't that military academy teach you anything?"

"Yes sir."

"I want you to meet me at The Ritz Carleton tonight. Be at my suite at 8pm." Then his father walked off.

It took Tony a few minutes to stop shaking. He had been away from work for too long. Gibbs would want to know what had kept him. That was when he felt his mouth. How was he going to explain the cut lip and cheek? He made it back to the navy yard and quickly went to his desk. Only Gibbs was there.

"Sorry I'm late," he said.

Gibbs looked up, "What the hell happened to you?" He quickly came over and grabbed Tony's chin. He looked at the cuts.

"Had an accident boss," Tony said quickly.

"Accident?" Gibbs asked suspiciously.

"Yes, got into an argument with a door as I was leaving the sandwich shop."

Gibbs glared at him. There was no way that a door caused this, he could see the imprint of a ring on Tony's face. "Ducky, now!" he ordered.

"It's just a cut. No need to ..."

"You hard of hearing?"

"No," Tony said. "I'm going." He took the elevator down to Ducky.

Ducky was just finishing work on a cadaver that had been brought in earlier that day. He looked up at Tony as he entered. "My dear boy, what happened to you?" He came over and took hold of his chin much as Gibbs had done.

"Had an argument with a door Ducky, it's not serious but Gibbs made me come."

Ducky took off his gloves and went to get some antiseptic. He wiped the wound and put a small plaster on the cut. "Now do you want to tell me the truth?" he asked.

"You're just like Gibbs. I told you it's nothing."

"Like to try that again, son," Gibbs asked from behind him.

"No. I got hit by a door," Tony answered.

Gibbs looked over at Ducky. "It's just a small cut but I think there will be quite a large bruise there later."

"Go back to work, I'll speak to you later." Tony left glaring at Gibbs who swatted him as he left. "And we will talk later."

Ducky waited until Tony had gone. "I could make out the mark of a ring. Someone hit him."

"That's what I thought. Why won't he talk to me?"

"He's still unsure Jethro. He's not trusted anyone before, give him time."

Jethro had meant to talk to Tony on the way home but he was called to the Director's office for an important meeting. He phoned Tony and told him to head home and he'd see him there.

Tony let out a sigh of relief. If Gibbs wasn't coming home until later he would be able to meet his father and if he was really lucky get back before Gibbs got home. That was when Tony remembered Jack was coming. He wouldn't be able to sneak out. He decided to go to his own apartment and change. He would have to wear one of his good suits to go to a meal with his father.

After a quick shower he got ready. There was no way he could be late, his father hated it when he wasn't on time. He took a cab from his apartment to the hotel. He could feel the sweat breaking out already. He had to get some control. He went to reception and was directed to his father's suite.

He knocked and then entered. A blonde woman was sitting on the sofa beside his father as he entered. "Meet my son, Anthony," he said. "Anthony, this is your stepmother, Lauren."

Tony held out his hand. The woman looked stunned. "Off you go," he said to her. "I will meet you later." He looked at Tony. "At least you still know how to dress well."

"Thank you." Tony was standing at attention in front of him.

"Sit." He poured a drink and handed it to Tony.

"I don't drink on a week night," Tony said.

"For God's sake take it," and he thrust it into his hand. Tony took a sip. "Drink it." Tony swallowed it down.

"This man that wants to adopt you, what is his name?"

"Why does it matter?"

Tony's father shot to his feet," It doesn't matter, I just want to know who he is so I can tell him a few things about you. Let him know what a coward you are. How much hard work you are."

"I..."

"Spit it out," his father shouted. Tony couldn't get the words out. "You always were useless. Can't even speak properly. Your mother spoilt you. She thought you were the best thing she could ever have."

"She loved me," Tony said. He could feel his hands shaking but he was not going to let his father say things about his mother.

"I know," his father answered a strange note in his voice. "And that's why I hate you so much." Tony didn't know what to say. His father was such a big man, he still managed to make him feel like a child again. "She begged me to take care of you, did you know that?" Tony shook his head. "Said that if I really loved her I would take care of you. Care of you, why should I? You weren't even mine."

Tony couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "What?" he stuttered.

"You heard. Why did you think I sent you away? I couldn't bear to look at you."

Tony couldn't take it in. How could he not be his, he looked like him. "I look like you."

"You have dark hair that's all. The rest of you is pure her. You know she thought she could trick me. Stupid bitch."

"Don't say that!"

"Getting some backbone are you? Bout time. Your mother was nothing but a cheap whore." Tony flew out the seat and threw himself at his father. However even with all his training his father managed to knock him to the ground and pin his arms behind his back. His head didn't feel right. Shit he shouldn't have had that drink. "She thought I didn't know about the man, stupid cow. She'd been seeing him for about a year. Then she tried to pass you off as mine." He pressed Tony into the carpet as he struggled. "I loved her but she went with another man. I wasn't having that, she was going to leave me. Me! Anthony DiNozzo. Well I soon put a stop to that." Tony froze.

"What do you mean?"

"I got rid of the man. He wasn't interested in her, just the money. He took it and ran. She did nothing but cry for two weeks, and then she told me she was expecting you. I wanted to kill her."

"Why did you not let her go?"

"She was mine and I keep what is mine. Once you were born she took to the drink."

"Why say I was yours?"

"And let people know what she'd done?" He looked at Tony. "But I made her pay by punishing you."

"I was a child," Tony cried.

"Stop the snivelling."

"If I'm not yours, then let me go."

"Do you think I'm going to let you go now? What will people say if they hear about this? Never going to happen. You tell this man it's all over. You'll come back with me. Or I can promise you your friends will regret it. I'll give you two days, and then I'll deal with it." He looked down at Tony. "And you know I'll do it." He pulled Tony to his feet and grabbed his shirt until he was face to face with him. "Two days." He pushed Tony away. Tony stumbled towards the door. "Can't even hold your drink, can you? Useless piece of crap."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

(Thanks for all the reviews, sorry it took so long to do. Some bad things happen to Tony in this. Next part will be tomorrow.)

Tony had no idea where he could go. He couldn't go ho.. to Gibb's house, the man would soon see through any act he put on and he couldn't go back to his apartment, that would be the first place Gibbs would look. He made his way down to the reception of the hotel and asked for a room for the next two nights. He could hide out there until it was time to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile Gibbs had just entered his house, he could hear Jack in the kitchen. He wondered where Tony was. He never doubted the boy had come home. "Hi Jack, where's Tony?"

"Tony?" Jack answered puzzled.

"I sent him home hours ago." Gibbs looked worried. "He didn't come home? Where the hell has he got to? I knew there was something wrong when he came back to work with a cut lip."

"Sit down son. Start again," Jack said in a calming voice.

"At lunch time Tony went to get lunch, he came back with a cut lip and a bruise on his face. He said he got hit by a door. I should never have believed him. Damn it! I need to call my team." He pulled his cell phone out of this pocket and hit speed dial. "McGee, get over here now," was all he barked into the phone and he did the same to Ziva, Abby and Ducky. Within half an hour they were all sitting in Gibb's living room.

* * *

Tony was lying on the bed in his room staring at the TV that was playing in the corner. He had tried to write some letters to his fr... family but he didn't know what to say. How do you say goodbye to people you care about? And how could he say goodbye to his dad? It hurt so much. Tony rolled into a ball on the bed and cried.

Gibbs sent McGee and Abby back to the navy yard to use the computers there. Ziva went with Gibbs to Tony's apartment. There were no clues as to where Tony had gone. The only thing they could think of doing was tracing his cell phone. McGee immediately contacted Gibbs when he found out that the phone was off. Ziva, Gibbs, Jack and Ducky entered Tony's apartment. "There's no clothes missing and all his DVDs are here. He wouldn't go anywhere without them," Ducky said trying to cheer Gibbs.

"Something's happened to him Ducky, I just know it. He wouldn't worry me this way. And he was looking forward to Jack coming today."

"What about that cut he got today?" Ducky said. "If a door didn't do it what did?"

Gibbs pulled out his cell phone. "McGee can you hack into the surveillance cameras that are near the sandwich shop?"

"Yes."

"Then do it, we'll be there in 20 minutes."

When they arrived back McGee was watching the footage. "Nothing yet, Boss."

"There's Tony," Ziva said. "Walking towards Starbucks." They watched the screen carefully. "Who's that man?" Ziva pointed.

Gibbs stared at the screen, "Can you make it any clearer?"

"Just a minute," McGee said. Gibbs turned angrily to reply but Jack grabbed his arm.

"The boy's doing his best, Jethro. Calm down."

"That's it boss."

McGee had blown up the picture as best he could and put it on the big screen. "Damn it, "Gibbs said.

"Who is it?" Ziva and McGee asked.

"It's his father," Abby said. "Oh no!"

Gibbs slumped into his chair. "If that man hurts a hair on his head I'll kill him," he said.

"And what good would that do Tony," Jack said. "We need to concentrate on getting Tony back. Revenge can come later."

"Abby can you enhance this tape and perhaps read their lips. They might have arranged to meet," Gibbs asked.

"I doubt Tony would agree to meet that man anywhere," Abby said. "You know how he feels about him."

Gibbs ran his hand through his hair. "I told him I thought he should contact him and tell him about the adoption."

"You what?" Abby said.

"I didn't mean for him to meet him alone. I was going to be with him. Oh God is this my fault?" Gibbs said to no one in particular.

"No son, it's not your fault," Jack said. "I can't understand why Tony wouldn't tell you if he was going to meet him. Surely he would want you by his side."

Abby took the tape down to her lab.

Tony had breakfast delivered to his room. He couldn't chance going out. He asked one of the desk clerks to go out and buy some things for him. He took out some of the hotel writing paper and started to write a letter to Gibbs. He sat for a long time just staring at the paper. Just like the night before he could find nothing to say. He could not tell him the truth, Gibbs would find a way to contact him and his fath.. that man would find a way to hurt him, just like he had his mother and whoever his father really was.

There was a knock at the door and he jumped to answer it, he looked through the peep hole, his father was standing outside. The knock got more insistent. He opened the door. "So this is where you are hiding? Thought you'd want to say goodbye to all your friends?" he sneered.

"No. Can't we just go?"

"Impatient to come home with me, isn't that nice?"

"I just don't see any reason to stay."

"I have a business deal to conclude, some loose ends to tie up, then we can go."

"What do you expect me to do when we get back?"

"I expect you to do whatever I say. Just like a dutiful son is supposed to or you will pay the consequences. And you never liked that." He saw fear cross Tony's face. He loved when he could still make this boy frightened of him.

"What about your new wife?"

"She's on her way to Europe. I'll be joining her soon."

"Can't I leave now? I don't need to be here."

"You will do what I say. No arguments and no back chat. Maybe you need a lesson in obedience." Tony saw his father put his hand down to his belt.

"No sir. I'll stay here."

"You always did spoil my fun." He turned round and left.

"Gibbs I've got something," Abby said as she came running into the room.

"Slow down Abby," Jack said. "He's just gone for some coffee. He'll be back in a minute."

Abby pressed the button on the remote and the screen came to life. "I enhanced the image as best I could. That man," she refused to call him Tony's father," says something about Tony coming to see him but I could make out where."

"I'll run a check on all hotels," McGee said. "I should have thought of this earlier."

They heard a noise behind them and Ducky staggered into the room. Jack rushed to take his arm. "What happened?"

"Two men, they stuck a needle into Jethro, I couldn't stop them." He sat in the chair.

"Where is he?" Jack asked.

"They took him."

"It must be connected to Tony's father. This is just too much of a coincidence," Ziva said.

"I've got it," McGee said. "He's staying at the Ritz Carleton." They grabbed their gear and left.

Abby and Jack stayed with Ducky.

There was another knock at Tony's door. He opened it quickly. "Get your jacket, we're going to tie up some business."

They got into a large car at the door and drove off. They had barely left when McGee and Ziva pulled into a parking space and jumped out.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked.

"You'll find out when we get there. I own some property and we're taking a look at it."

Tony sat back. There was something fishy going on. His father handed him a drink. He barely took a sip out of it.

Soon they were stopping outside of an old warehouse. "Let's go boy," his father said pulling him out of the car. "You've got an appointment."

Tony shivered. His father practically pulled him into the old building. It was deserted, maybe his father was going to get rid of him. He halted but was soon pulled forward.

Tony could make out a small office at the back of the building. He could make out the outlines of a couple of men.

His father opened the door and pushed Tony into the room. "Dad," Tony said as he saw Gibbs tied to the chair, blood dripping from cuts on his face.

"DAD!" DiNozzo senior roared. "He's not your FATHER."

Tony pulled himself to his full height and faced DiNozzo. "Yes he is. He's the only person who deserves that name. You don...." Tony went flying over the room with the force of the blow that connected with his cheek. A kick hit his ribs and he curled into a ball. That was when he felt a hand grab his jacket and pull it from his back. Then a swish and a bolt of agony went down his back again and again. Just like in his childhood. The blows rained down on his back. He heard his dad shout out but he knew DiNozzo would not stop. He felt his shirt tear and the belt hit his bare skin. Then it stopped.

"You fu**ing bastard, leave him alone." Gibbs tried to get out of the chair but he was tied down.

"I will do what I like to my property," DiNozzo said. "Marco lift him up, I want him to see this." One of the men went over and dragged Tony to his feet. "You will watch while I make this man beg for me to stop."

"He'll never beg," Tony said with conviction spitting the blood out of his mouth.

"You haven't seen my means of persuasion yet." He turned to the other man. "Hold him tight." He started to hit Gibbs. "Then he turned back to Tony. "I see you don't care about yourself, but what about this piece of trash. I wonder if you'll beg for him." He drew out a gun and aimed it at Tony's head. "Well Gibbs? Do you love him enough to beg for his life? I wonder."

DiNozzo senior tightened his grip on the trigger. "Don't shoot him, for God's sake. How can you do this to your son?" Gibbs shouted.

"Did I hear you beg?" Gibbs could see the madness in his eyes. He was just mad enough to pull the trigger. "I'm waiting."

"I beg you, please don't kill him."

He looked at Tony," See son, I can make anyone do what I want. Including your so called dad."

"He loves me," Tony said with certainty.

"Then say goodbye to him," DiNozzo senior turned round and pointed the gun at Gibbs. His finger tightened on the trigger and a shot was heard.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they are greatly appreciated.

Gibbs had been staring at DiNozzo senior and hadn't noticed that Tony had got up and launched himself at Gibbs. The force of the bullet hitting Tony knocked Gibbs, Tony and the chair to hit the ground.

Tony felt himself being lifted off Gibbs and pulled to his feet. His father's was livid. He drew back his hand and hit Tony with as much force as he could. He went flying across the room hitting the wall. Gibbs could only watch as the man stomped over to him. "You are the most worthless piece of shit I have ever known." He turned to the man behind him. "Hold him up I want him to see this. I want him to see this scene ever time he closes his eyes. This is his fault." He then turned to the other man," Lift up that chair."

Tony couldn't let this happen. "I'll do anything you want just don't hurt him, please. I'll work for you. Anything!"

"You think I want you to work for me." The man laughed. Tony felt his blood run cold. "I am going to kill him and then I'm going to kill you."

Gibbs looked at the man. "I can understand you hating me but he's your son, your flesh and blood."

DiNozzo senior turned to face him. "My flesh and blood. I could never have produced a weak pathetic creature like this. He's his mother's son, not mine. The only thing I want from him is his money."

"Money?" Tony asked. "I don't have any money."

"Your grandfather put money in a trust for you. It became yours on your 25th birthday. I want it and as your next of kin with you dead I'll get it."

Tony looked confused. "I don't understand. Mother's family didn't have money."

"You really don't know, do you?" DiNozzo said. Tony shook his head. "Your mother came from a wealthy family in Great Britain. Her father cut her off when she married me, refused to see her. But when you were born he put money into a trust fund."

"You can have it, I'll sign it over to you," Tony was grasping at straws. "Take me to the bank and I'll get it for you. Just let him go."

"Tony!" Gibbs said.

"I mean it sir. It's all yours if you just let him go."

An evil look crossed his face. "I don't need either of you. The money's mine as soon as you're dead." He held out his hand to one of his henchmen," Gun. I want to see the look on his face as I pull the trigger."

DiNozzo faced Gibbs pointing the gun at his forehead. "Not such a big man now are you? Going to beg again?" He turned to the other man," Bring that piece of garbage over," he said pointing at Tony. The man hauled him to his feet and dragged him over. Tony stumbled and fell into the man's arms.

"Now for the good part," DiNozzo said. Then they all heard the sound of sirens.

"Give up now," Tony said.

"They're too late for you both," and he lifted the gun up. Gibbs stared straight at his face. A shot was fired and Gibbs watched as a hole appeared in the centre of DiNozzo's head. He dropped to the ground in front of him. Tony was standing with a gun in his hand. The two other men ran for the door. Tony dropped to his knees the gun slipping from his fingers. He looked up at Gibbs.

"I had to save you," was all he said before falling to the floor.

Tony felt as if his head had a brass band playing in it. He felt someone put their hand round the back of his head and lift it to a cup. He tried to shake the hand away but a voice said," Tony, drink this for me." It was his dad. He took a small sip and then felt his head laid gently down on the pillow. He hadn't the energy to stay awake.

The next time he woke he heard two people talking," He'll be fine Gibbs. We're giving him antibiotics just as a precaution. His chest is slightly congested." Tony recognised the voice as Brad Pitt's, his doctor when he had the plague. He heard the door open and then close.

He heard someone sit on the seat beside his bed. "You can open your eyes now, Tony," Gibbs said.

Tony opened them slowly and winced as the bright light hit them. "You okay?"

"Thanks to you I am. Where did you get the gun?"

"I took it off the goon when I bumped into him." He shut his eyes again.

"Stop it!" Gibbs said. "It wasn't your fault."

"He really hated me, didn't he?"

Gibbs couldn't lie. "Yes son I'm sorry. What did he mean when he said you were your mother's son?"

"Seems my mum had an affair and I was the product. He took all his anger out on me."

Gibbs got up off the chair and sat beside him. He gently pulled him into his arms. "I've got you." Tony started to cry. They sat like that for a long time. "You do know that I love you?" Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "I know. I had to kill him. I couldn't let him destroy the one good thing I'd found." Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't mean for you to get caught up in all this. He said if I went with him he'd leave you all alone. I just wanted to do the right thing."

"The right thing would have been to tell me what had happened. You should have come to me. That's what families do."

"I didn't want you hurt. He threatened all of you."

"And what about you? He beat you."

"I do.."

"Don't you dare say you don't matter? If you weren't hurt I'd tan your backside for you. You are the MOST IMPORTANT thing in my life."

"And mine," Jack said from the door.

"Jack!" Tony said with relief. "You got here."

"I was waiting at home for my grandson to appear."

"Sorry."

"Don't ever put me through that again," Jack said. "I nearly lost you." He went over and pulled him into a hug. Tony winced. "Did I hurt you?" Jack pulled back.

"I'm okay."

"Truth?" Jack said.

"Well?"

"Tony we are going to have to work on you actually telling us how you are. We don't want to hear you're fine when you're not. Let us take care of you."

"When can I go home?" Tony asked quickly changing the subject.

"As soon as you want," Ducky said coming in. "Brad says as long as you take your medicine and rest you can go."

"I don't like..."

"He'll take it." Tony made to argue. "And there won't be any arguments, will there, son?" Gibbs glared at him daring him to disagree.

"They make me feel sick," Tony whined.

"Not if you eat with them," Ducky said.

"You know I don't like pills," he turned to Jack. "They really make me feel awful, Grandpa." He gave him his puppy dog look as Abby like to call it.

"Don't even start with those looks, your Grandfather is not taken in with them."

There was a commotion outside the door and Abby burst in. "Look what I got," she held up a bear sitting in a red sports car. "It's a Magnum bear. McGee found it on the Internet. Do you like it?" She handed it to Tony.

"I love it Abbs. Thanks McGee." Tony said. Abby went round and tied a balloon to the back of his bed.

"I brought these cookies," Ziva said. "Abby says they are your favourites."

"Thanks."

He didn't know what to say. He looked at Gibbs. "Right everyone, my place tonight for pizza," Gibbs said.

"What about Tony?" Abby asked.

"He'll be there as well, resting on the sofa."

"You're getting home, grrrreat."

"They're going to be keeping me prisoner, Abbs. I've got to take my pills and rest." He was hoping to get some sympathy.

"After what you put us through you deserve it," she said. Tony's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe Abby was saying that.

"And now we need to get him home," Gibbs said.

TBC

The explanation of what happened after Tony passed out will be in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

(Thanks again to all the people who reviewed, they are much appreciated.)

Gibbs wheeled the chair into Tony's room. He could see the mutinous look as he parked it beside his bed. "I am not getting in that," he said.

"Only way you get to leave the hospital, your choice," Gibbs answered.

"I can walk," he said emphasising each word as if he was speaking to a child and a stupid one at that.

"And I don't like your attitude," Gibbs replied. "We'll be dealing with that when we get home."

Tony stared up at him,"But I'm injured," he whined.

"Tony," Dr. Pitt said entering the room.

"He said I can't leave unless I get in that thing," he said contemptuously.

Dr. Pitt looked at Gibbs. He could see he was going to have a hard time looking after Tony for the next week. He was not the most patient patient he knew. "Well if you want to stay in hospital I'm sure I can arrange a room for you but I thought you were desperate to get out of here."

Tony glared at him. This was not going to his plan. Yes he wanted out but not in that thing. "I can walk," Tony protested.

"All our patients have to use a wheelchair, you know the rules Tony. After all you've been a patient here often enough."

"I've got his medication," Jackson said entering the room. He saw the look on Tony's face and knew things were not going well. "We can go now."

"Seems we can't dad, Tony doesn't want to be taken out in the wheelchair, he prefers to stay here."

"Alright I'll sit in the damn thing." He got out of bed and got in the chair.

"Good boy," Gibbs said ruffling his hair.

They wheeled him out of the hospital and out to Gibbs car. He was still protesting he was all right as he strapped on his seat belt.

"Good luck, Agent Gibbs," Dr. Pitt said.

"I think I'm going to need it," Gibbs said laughing.

Tony was quiet the whole way home. Gibbs went round to help him out but he shrugged off his hand. He sat on the sofa.

"I'll take your bag up to your bedroom," Jack said.

Gibbs sat down on the table in front of Tony. "Okay spill."

"What?" Tony put on his most innocent look.

"Don't! I want to know what's wrong."

"I...I don't know."

"Well you sit here and think about it and when I come back with a coffee I want to know."

He heard Gibbs moving about in the kitchen. He knew he was going to have to tell Gibbs eventually. Gibbs came back and sat in front of him again, he handed him a coffee. "Okay, I'm waiting."

"I killed him," Tony said softly.

"I know. You didn't have a choice Tony."

"He was my father. Well the only one I knew."

"Do you think what he said was true, that you weren't his son?"

"I don't know. He might just have said it to make me angry but I don't think so."

"I'll get Abby to do a DNA test. No one else needs to know."

"At least it would explain why he hated me. Maybe he had reason. I wasn't a very goo..."

"Stop it," Gibbs grabbed his chin. "None of this was your fault. The man was ill Tony."

"What happened after I collapsed?"

"Ziva and McGee came in. They'd found a link between your...DiNozzo and some buildings. They were just lucky it was the first one they checked."

"He would have killed you," Tony said.

"I know. I have a lot to thank you for. You saved my life."

"Got any coffee for me?" Jack asked.

"In the kitchen dad."

"It'll take time Tony but we'll get through this. I promise."

Tony nodded. "I'm sorry about my attitude in the hospital."

"I'll take into consideration that you weren't feeling well." He shouted to his father. "Can you bring Tony's pills?" Tony grimaced. Gibbs gave him a look that said don't argue and he swallowed the two pills with his coffee. He made a face. Tony could be such a child at times.

"What are we having for lunch?" he asked.

"I was thinking of making some of my chicken soup," Jack said. "Followed by my speciality, chocolate cake." Jack saw Tony's eyes light up at the mention of the cake. "Thought you'd like that." Jack went through to the kitchen to get started.

Gibbs sat down beside Tony," I don't want you bottling things up, if you need to talk then I'm here."

"Thought you were a man of action, Boss," Tony joked.

"For you I'll even talk," he said smiling back at Tony. "Now lie down and have a nap."

"Gibbs I'm not five," Tony said.

"I know, a five year old wouldn't argue with me. Nap."

"Yes daddy," Tony replied.

"Smart Alec," Gibbs retorted. He brought over a rug and put it over Tony. Even with the pain killers Tony winced as he tried to lie down. Gibbs sat on the table and leaned over. He kissed Tony's forehead. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him," he said.

"I should have told you about him being here, maybe he'd still be alive."

Gibbs knew Tony blamed himself for what had happened. "I don't think it would have made any difference Tony. He was determined to make you pay. I would just have gone along with you to meet him and he'd have had both of us. Now you settle down and try to sleep." He tucked the blanket around Tony and went through to his father.

His father was chopping up vegetables with more force than was really necessary. "If I had that man here I'd.." He cut into a turnip.

"I just wish Tony didn't have to kill him. You know what he's like, he'll blame himself."

"We'll just have to be here for him. Have you made a decision about the adoption?"

"Yes I think we should go ahead as planned. We need to give him something to look forward to."

"I agree. Now help me with the soup. I think you need something to look forward to as well. We can't always stop our children from being hurt."

Jethro looked up at him," I know. It's just he's had so little in his life. Too few people have cared about him. Too few even know the real Anthony DiNozzo. He puts on this act, all people see is what he wants them to see, sometimes he even does it to me."

"Do you think it was true about that man not being his father? It would explain why Tony is nothing like him."

"Abby is running a DNA test. We should know soon."

They heard a scream from the living room and Gibbs ran through. Tony was thrashing about on the sofa caught up in a nightmare. Gibbs sat on the sofa and tried to waken him. "NO! NO!" Tony screamed as he sat bolt upright.

Gibbs pulled him into his arms," Sh, it's alright I'm here."

"He shot you," Tony sobbed. "I couldn't stop him."

"Tony open your eyes, I'm here. Look at me."

"It was so real."

"I've had a few dreams like that. Breathe deeply. Do you want to try to sleep for a bit longer?"

"NO! I don't want to sleep." Tony winced again.

"Try to sit still. You're going to hurt your ribs. Swing your legs round and then I'll help you stand up. You can help me and Jack cut some vegetables."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Gibbs managed to get Tony to eat the soup, he kept complaining that chicken soup was for invalids but he had no bother getting him to eat the chocolate cake. "Funny how there were no complaints when I put that down in front of you," Gibbs said.

"Lovely cake Jack," he said around a mouthful of cake.

"Not too much," Gibbs said.

"But it's good," Tony protested putting on his sad face to Jack.

"How's your head?" Jack asked.

"It only hurts when I laugh," Tony joked.

"I mean it, Tony. Do you need another pain killer?"

"No I'm fine." Gibbs wished he could get Tony to admit when he was in pain, it would make it much easier on them all.

"If I had a dollar for every time you said you were fine and you weren't I'd be a millionaire. Now the truth," he said in a no nonsense voice.

"Okay. It hurts a bit but it would when a bullet grazed along it."

"You were lucky," Jack said. "Ducky said you lost a lot of blood."

"I've had worse."

"That does not make me feel any better," Jack said.

"Have to get used to it, Grandpa," he said laughing. "It goes with the job."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it. You are definitely going to have to be more careful."

"I don't do it on purpose you know," Tony protested.

However Gibbs knew that Tony often put himself in dangerous situations when he didn't need to and he was going to make sure that did not happen anymore. He had to let the other members of his team take more responsibility for some of the more dangerous aspects of their job. Tony liked to make sure that they were safe and would often put himself in danger to keep them safe. That had happened more often since Kate was killed.

"What are we watching on TV tonight Tony?" Jack asked.

"I've got a James Bond movie. I thought you might like to pick a character for my party," he looked at both of them. "That is if it is going ahead."

"And why wouldn't it?" Gibbs asked.

"Well.. you.. might.. have...ch."

"You finish that sentence young man and I may have to head slap you, sore head or not. I'm never going to change my mind. You're mine and that is not going to change. The only thing you have to think about is what name do you want."

"I don't know. If my father was right I have no right to the DiNozzo name."

"Have you given any thought to contacting your grandfather in Great Britain?"

"No." Gibbs could see that Tony didn't really want to discuss this just now so changed the conversation.

"Have you thought who you want at your party?"

"I thought just McGee, Abby, Ziva and Ducky."

"Tony, it's your party, you can ask anyone you want. In fact the more the merrier."

"Never thought I'd hear you get excited about a party Boss," Tony joked.

"Neither did I," Jack said from behind Jethro.

"Funny, dad. You should invite Abby over to help you get organised."

"I'll phone her just now, see if she can come over after work."

Tony spent some time on the phone answering Abby's questions then turned to Gibbs," She's coming after work and so is Ducky."

"Okay. I think you need to take another pill and have a rest, you're looking very white."

Gibbs knew that Tony must be tired when he didn't even argue. He lay down on the sofa and was soon asleep. About an hour later he started to moan and move about on the sofa. Gibbs went over and pushed his fingers through his hair. "It's alright Tony, you're safe." Tony opened his eyes. "Bad dream?"

"Yes." Tony didn't want to say more. It was the same dream he had been having since his father had come back.

Gibbs phone rang and he went to answer it. He made his way down to the basement. "Yes Kit," he said. "What have you found out?"

"DiNozzo's grandfather is Sir Michael MacKay. He comes from a very old Scottish family."

"That'll make Ducky happy," Gibbs quipped.

"It seems his daughter was in America studying when she met Anthony DiNozzo. Her father didn't approve of her marrying a man so much older than her but she went ahead. When their son was born a trust fund was set up for him."

"Why does Tony not know the man?" Gibbs asked.

"After Tony was born he got in touch to make amends but DiNozzo senior refused to let him near his family. The man was not very forgiving."

"He wasn't the type," Gibbs said. "If you give me a number to contact Sir Michael I'll phone him about Tony."

"Okay." He read a number out to Gibbs.

"I may have more work for you in a few days but first I want you to see if you can find any of the staff who used to work at DiNozzo's house about a year before Tony was born. I may need to ask some questions."

"Will do."

Gibbs went back up the stairs. "Got yourself a girlfriend?" Tony asked.

"What?"

"Thought that might be why you went to the basement to answer it."

"No. Just something about work, nothing for you to worry about."

"What was it about?" Tony asked. "You keep telling me to talk to you."

"I'm sorry son, you're right. That was Kit Phillips, he's a private investigator. I asked him to find out about your mother's family."

Tony looked angry," That is none of your business."

"Yes, it is. You're my son and this man is your grandfather."

"If he cared that much he'd have found me before now. I don't want to know him."

"Tony!"

"No Gibbs I mean it. He didn't want to know my mum.."

"Let me speak," Gibb said. He could see how angry Tony was becoming and he couldn't really blame him but this was important. "Your grandfather did try to get in contact with you and your mum but your father stopped him. I think you should give him a chance."

"Like you thought I should tell my father. Look how that turned out." Tony could have bitten off his tongue. Gibbs looked hurt. He turned away and walked out the house.

"That was uncalled for," Jack said. "He just tries to do what is best for you."

"Maybe I don't need it," Tony stormed off up the stairs. Jack went out to see where Jethro was. He was sitting in a chair in the garden.

"He didn't mean it, Jethro," Jack said.

"But he's right dad. I did think he should tell his dad. I could be wrong about this too. Maybe I'm not cut out for this."

"Don't you dare doubt yourself. You are a good man and you'll be a good father. We all make mistakes son. Now go speak to your son."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

(Sorry this took longer than I thought, wrote this part more than once. If anyone has suggestions for James Bond characters please let me know.)

Tony threw himself on his bed, he couldn't believe what Gibbs had done, not after what had happened with his father. Why did the man not understand, Tony thought to himself? Well if Gibbs wasn't going to even try to understand how he felt, he was leaving. He got up and pulled his bag out of the closet. He started to take his clothes out of the drawers and stuff them into the bag.

"Going somewhere?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Home."

"This is your home," Gibbs answered the sullen voice.

"So you keep saying but it sure doesn't feel like it when you do things behind my back."

"Tony, I'm sorry. You are right, I shouldn't have done this without asking first."

"I thought you didn't apologise."

"That's on the job, not to my son. You may not believe this but I am just trying to help."

"By trying to find a grandfather who hasn't even bothered to have anything to do with me. Thanks, he sounds like a really caring person, who does that remind me of, oh yes you," Tony said sarcastically wanting to hurt.

"Are you going to let me speak or are you just going to make sarcastic remarks?"

"Okay Boss," Tony turned to face him," have your say. I'll try to look interested."

Gibbs had to keep a tight rein on his temper. This was not the Tony he knew. He also hadn't missed the Boss instead of Gibbs or dad. He knew which one he preferred. "Family is important, Tony."

"He isn't family," Tony interrupted.

"Will you let me finish?" Gibbs said annoyed at Tony's continued attitude. He doubted he was going to get Tony to see sense the mood he was in. "I know how much you want a family Tony. I don't expect you to see this man straight away. Hell I wouldn't let him near you. But we do need to do some research on who he is. Maybe he has a good reason for not coming near your mother." He held up his hand as Tony was about to say something. "I'm not saying he has, I'm just saying we need to find out. And once we have the information then you can decide what to do."

"Oh so now I get a choice," Tony said snidely.

Gibbs got up and went to the door,"its obvious there's going to be no reasoning with you in this mood, so when you decide to behave like the grown up you claim to be, I'll be in the living room." He walked out. Tony picked up his shoe and threw it at the door.

"Not go well?" Jack asked as Gibbs came down alone.

"No. He thinks I'm making decisions for him."

"Sometimes parents have to, even when their children don't want them to or like them for it."

"He's an adult dad, maybe I am being too overbearing."

"He needs a father, Jethro. Someone who is going to be there for the good times and one who is prepared to be disliked for doing something he thinks is in his child's best interests. You have to trust your instincts. He has no idea how a family works, you have to teach him that."

"I was wrong about him telling his father."

"A father isn't perfect, no man is. You couldn't know it would turn out like that. No one could. The man was mentally ill. The best thing for Tony would be if he isn't his father."

"I know. But if it's true, he has a father out there somewhere."

"He has a father, Jethro, you. And in a few days that will be legal. Don't lose sight of that."

Jack made some more coffee. The way he was going he'd be drinking as much of the stuff as his son was. They went out to sit on the decking at the back of the house. "Remember when Kelly wanted a tree house in that old oak tree?" Jack asked pointing to an old tree at the bottom of the garden.

"Yes, I was going to build her one for her birthday. Bought the wood and everything."

"She would have loved it," Jack said.

"Yes she would."

They heard Tony come down the stairs. He coughed behind them to let them know he was there. Gibbs and Jack turned to look at him. "I'm ready to talk."

"Good," Jack said getting up and walking towards Tony. He bent down to speak to him as he went past. "You speak to your dad like that again and I'll deal with you myself. It's amazing how clearly you can think with a stinging backside."

Tony looked at his feet. "I..." Jack swatted him lightly as he went past. "Sorry." Tony sat beside his dad. "I am sorry. I said some awful things."

"Accepted. Now will you let me explain?" Tony nodded. "I know how much family means to you. I know how desperate you are to have one and I'm so proud that you want to be part of mine."

"Even after all I said?"

"I've had worse. The thing is Tony, this man is a blood relative. He knows things about your mother, can tell you stories about what she was like as a child. You may have uncles, aunts and cousins."

"Mum never spoke about them, not once."

"Your fa..DiNozzo had her afraid Tony. Maybe he'd made threats and she was scared to say anything."

"That would be the sort of thing he would do," Tony agreed.

"I promise you I will not do anything without your say so. I'll gather as much information as I can and you can decide. It'll be your call."

"Thanks." He leaned into Gibbs side and let Gibbs put his arm round him.

"You sore?"

Tony was about to say fine when he looked at Gibbs face. "A bit."

"Come in and get your pills," Gibbs said.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Tony said. "It'll be Ducky and Abby."

Abby launched herself at Tony as soon as she saw him. "Abbs, ribs," he said.

"Sorry, got carried away."

"Glad to see you up and about, my boy. Not giving your dad a hard time are you?"

"No, he's fine," Gibbs said handing Tony his pills and some water.

"I'll be back to work in no time," Tony said.

"Only when I say you can," Gibb said.

"I can sit at a desk."

"When I say," Gibbs said.

"We'll see, maybe my doctor might disagree with you," he argued.

"Wouldn't make a difference if he did, as your father and your boss, what I say goes." He could see Tony ready to argue again. So he bent down to whisper in his ear. "To sit at a desk you have to be able to sit," he threatened.

Tony's face went red, bad enough that Gibbs punished him but to have him say it when there were other people in the room, even if it had been a whisper was too much. "Come on Abbs, let's go plan this party."

"Where are we going to have the party?" she asked sitting beside him on the sofa.

"I thought here. We could decorate the yard."

"Yes," she squealed. "I've got some great ideas."

"We'll need invitations, I can do them on my computer. Who are you inviting?"

"McGee, Ziva, Jimmy, Ducky, you..."

"There must be more," she said.

"I don't really have a lot of close friends Abby."

"What about Dr. Pitt? And the nurse who looked after you?"

"Yes. And I've got a friend in Stillwater I'll ask. He's called Tom. You'll like him."

"Right now, who are we going to be? You have to be James Bond, and I'm going to be Miss Moneypenny." Tony almost laughed.

"Abby, she was very prim and proper."

"That's at work. I bet she was quite a party animal away from work."

"What about Gibbs?"

"M," she said.

"M's a woman in the new film. I can't see Gibbs in a dress, can you?" They both looked at Gibbs at the same time.

"Well," Abby said. "He does have a good pair of legs and if Dustin Hoffman can do it." By this time they were both giggling.

"What's so funny?" Ducky asked. They told him and he was soon chortling along with them. "What will I be?"

"Q," Tony said.

"Good, I shall have to find some gadgets to bring with me."

"We still have to think of a character for Jack," Tony said.

"We'll need to be quick, the party's in two days. We'll need to go shopping tomorrow." She turned to face Gibbs. "I'm going to need tomorrow off. I need to help Tony."

"I don't know if Tony will be well enough for an outing," Gibbs said but then he saw the disappointed look on his face, "Alright." They both yelled. "But not for too long. He still needs to rest."

"Dad!" Tony said.

"Non negotiable or I'll come with you."

"Okay," they both agreed.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

(Sorry this has taken so long and is so short. Will make next part longer.)

The next morning Tony was up bright and early. He couldn't wait to get out with Abby. Gibbs came up from the basement," Abby won't be here for another hour Tony. I'll make some breakfast."

"We're going to eat out," he said.

"You can eat something before you go. You have your pills to take."

"But I'm fine," he whined.

"Don't make me regret giving you the okay to go. I can still change my plans and come with you."

"Fine," Tony huffed. "But I still don't see why..... ow!" A smack to his backside made him yelp. "There was no need for that," he complained.

"Stop moaning. I can also send Jack with you."

Tony sat down and filled a bowl with cereal. Gibbs gave him a mug of coffee. Jackson came down the stairs. "Morning."

"Hi Jack," Tony said. "Great morning, isn't it?"

"You're full of beans this morning, must be feeling better."

"I am. He still wants me to take these horrible pills though."

"They are for your own good. Now eat up."

"Excited," Gibbs mouthed to his dad.

"Where are you going for decorations?"

"Abbs knows a shop that has some great stuff in it. It also has costumes in it. Want me to bring you one back?"

"Yes. It'll save me searching." He leant forward and whispered in Tony's ear. "Think they'll have it?"

"I'm sure they do. I checked online to see what they had and that was one."

"Good. Keep it a secret though. I want to surprise everyone."

"Something I should know?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, son."

There was a beep from outside. "Better go," Tony said.

"Wait!" Gibbs shouted as Tony reached the door. He'd tried to get out before Gibbs could start on his list of rules. "Ask Abby to come in for a moment."

"But dad!"

"Tony, now."

He stamped his foot and went outside. "Abby, Gibbs needs you to come in to give you a list of rules we've got to follow. May take some time." He turned back into the room. "Maybe I should just go back to bed and get up again in an hour."

"Maybe you should," Gibbs growled. "And I'll be up to deal with your attitude."

Tony turned bright red as he realised Abby had heard Gibbs' comment. "I'm sorry! It's just I'm excited."

"I know but that's no excuse to be rude, is it?" Gibbs said.

"No sir."

"Now Abby. I don't want you to be away for too long. Tony is still recovering. And I want him to eat something."

"Dad! I'm not five."

Gibbs glared at him. "Could have fooled me. You got that Abbs?"

Abby stood to attention. "Yes sir, Gibbs sir." Tony and Jack laughed.

"And if you continue like that, I'll be dealing with you as well, and as you know you won't like that." Abby looked at Tony, as he realised what Gibbs had said.

"You too?" he asked.

"Yep. Now come on before he changes his mind and comes with us. That really would put a damper on the party."

"Jacket," Gibbs said handing it to him. He liked seeing Tony like this. Abby was good for him. "And here," he handed Tony his credit card. "Pay for it with this."

"But ..... I should pay."

"No way is my son going to pay for his own party. Now take it." He sent him away with a small swat. "Before I change my mind."

Abby drove to the mall. She loved the shop she was taking Tony to. It had everything you could want for a party. Tony wasn't surprised when the owner greeted her by name. Abby explained what they wanted and he went away and brought a huge box. "Take your pick," he said.

Abby lifted all the things out. There were streamers, balloons, Chinese lanterns and lots of other things. They had a great time picking what they wanted. Then they went to try on their outfits. Tony looked very dashing in his James Bond outfit and he did a very good Sean Connery accent. Abby looked very prim and proper as Miss Moneypenny. "There's a surprise with this outfit but I'm going to save that for the party," she said mysteriously. Tony went to look for Jack's outfit. The owner packed all the things away. "I'll deliver them tomorrow," he said. Tony handed him Gibb's card.

"No food," Abby said. They made their way to a small Italian restaurant that Tony loved. "I spoke to Teresa this morning and she's going to have a selection of menus ready for you to look at. We need something for everyone."

They spent ages looking over all the menus until they'd picked what they wanted. Abby even managed to get Tony to eat something although she was sure it wasn't enough. They really were going to have to get him to eat properly. She could see he was looking a bit tired and she suggested they go home.

"No Abbs. Please!" He turned his puppy dog look on her.

"Don't do that, you know I can't resist. Alright. A bit longer."

Tony led her to an arcade and they were soon playing some of the games. Tony was much better than her. "You obviously come here too much," she said laughing. Next time we go bowling."

They left the mall and got in the car. "Thanks Abbs. It's been a great day." When they reached the house Gibbs had to come out and help Tony in. He had fallen into a deep sleep on the way back.

"Sorry Bossman, he wanted to stay out."

"It's okay." He lifted him out and laid him on the sofa. "Stay for dinner."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

Tony slept for a couple of hours. When he appeared downstairs the table was set and he could hear Abby talking to Gibbs and Jack. "Hi everyone," he said.

"Dinner's almost ready," Gibbs said. "Take a seat."

Gibbs set a plate in front of him. "Eat it all," was all he said. Tony rolled his eyes to Jack as he sat opposite him. "I saw that," Gibbs said from the kitchen.

"You couldn't have," Tony said.

"I know you."

They all sat discussing the next day. "Have you decided on a name?" Abby asked.

"Yes. I have." But he said nothing more.

"You better not be changing it to James Bond," Gibbs joked. "Or Thomas Magnum."

"Those are good suggestions Boss, I'll have to think some more." Abby snorted.

"Very funny," Gibbs said. "For that cheek the two of you can clear the table and wash the dishes."

Tony groaned. "You need a dishwasher," Tony said.

"No need, I've already got one. You!"

"Ha ha."

Tony yawned as he sat down. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders pulling him towards him. "Think you should do to bed now son. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"But the decorations?" he complained.

"The others are coming early tomorrow, we'll get it done quickly," Abby said. "Go on. Don't argue with your dad."

Tony got up and made to go up the stairs. "You going to come and tuck me in?" he asked cheekily.

"I might just do that," Gibbs threatened. Tony climbed the rest of the stairs.

"I wonder if anyone ever bothered to tuck him in as a child." Jack asked out loud.

"His father was always too busy and his mum was a drunk," Abby said.

"Give me a minute," Gibbs said getting up and following Tony up. Tony was just settling into bed as he walked in.

"I was kidding Boss," he said going red.

"I wasn't. I missed a lot of this with Kelly but when I was home she always wanted me to do it."

"Going to read me a story too?" Tony grinned.

"Smart ass," Gibbs retorted tucking the covers round him.

"Night dad," Tony said sleepily.

Gibbs bent down and kissed his forehead. "Night son, sweet dreams."

Abby was gone when he returned down stairs. "She said she'd be back early tomorrow."

"We'd best get to bed too. He'll be up early tomorrow if I know Tony."

Gibbs was right. Tony was up with the sun. He had made breakfast when Gibbs got downstairs. "I thought I'd let Jack sleep a little longer," Tony said.

"He needs his sleep, at his age," Gibbs said. "Ow!" he said putting his hand to the back of his head.

"That's for the age crack," his father said sitting down. "Children have no respect for their elders."

"Never hear me saying that to you," Tony said.

Gibbs glared at him while Jack laughed. "I would hope not."

They ate breakfast quickly. "We'd better get started on the balloons," Tony said.

"Wait, I've got one of those pumps to blow them up," Gibbs said retreating down to the basement.

About half an hour later the door bell rang and the rest of the team arrived to help. Ducky soon had everyone busy as he organised where everything should go. It was soon time to get ready to go to the court. Everyone left to get ready. Tony had a shower and when he came out Gibbs was sitting on his bed. "Nervous?" he asked.

"Yes. Are you sure about this Gibbs? You can change your m..." Tony stopped as Gibbs lifted his hand behind his head. "I just need to be sure," he said quietly.

"I am absolutely positive about what I am doing. You are my son and no one is ever going to take you away from me. Now let's get going before Jack comes up. He can get a bit grumpy if people don't do things as quickly as he thinks he should."

"You talking about me again Leroy?" a voice said from outside the door.

"Now I know where you got your creeping up on people skill from, dad. It must be hereditary."

They all laughed.

They went down and got into the car. What they didn't see was a car just down the street from them watching them. The man had a high powered camera trained on them.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

During the whole journey to the court Tony was very jumpy. He couldn't seem to sit still. "Tony is something wrong?" Jack asked.

"No I'm fine," he answered.

They arrived at the court and got out the car. Suddenly Tony took off towards the park which was just over the road from the courthouse,"I can't do this," he shouted.

"What?" Jack said.

Gibbs took off after him and eventually caught up with him beside a large pond. "Want to explain what that was all about?" he asked.

"Nothing. I've just changed my mind." Gibbs could see the shutters coming down as he spoke. When Tony didn't want to talk it was very difficult to get him to do so. He had to think of something quick, so he grabbed his arm turned him around and delivered a hard swat to his backside.

"What the hell?" Tony said turning away from Gibbs and putting his hands behind him. His face went red, he could see people watching them. "What are you doing?"

"Don't start," Gibbs said. "That was for running away instead of talking. Now sit over there and then we'll talk this through." He saw Tony was going to argue. "You do not want to push me, young man, that was just a warning." Tony made for the bench and sat down. "Good, now talk."

"I..."he hesitated.

Gibbs sat beside him and put an arm round his shoulder. He pulled his head down onto his shoulder. "Just tell me son," he said softly.

"I'll let you down. I always do." Gibbs could feel the tears soaking through his shirt. He'd taken off so quickly he'd left his jacket in the car.

"You've never let me down." Tony tried to speak again. "You may not always make the best decisions at times but you have never let me down. You have no idea how proud of you I am." He ruffled Tony's hair. "A father should be there for their son when they make wrong decisions and help them to make the right ones. Like not running away when they should sit and talk." Tony laughed softly. "That's better. I want you to think of this as a new beginning. From today we both have a new start, it doesn't matter what happened before. I am your father and Jack is your grandfather. Family." He saw Jack coming towards them carrying his jacket. "Thanks dad."

"Sorry Grandpa."

"Nerves," Gibbs said taking his jacket. "You need to find a rest room so you can clean up." He pulled Tony to his feet and set him off with a light smack to the back of his head. "Go on."

"He okay?" Jack asked.

"He will be." Gibbs lowered his voice. "That man should have been locked away for what he did to Tony. Why did no one do anything?"

"He had money, dad," Tony said. "If he hurt me he got his doctors to sort me."

"What kind of men were they?" Jack asked. "To take money from a man who beat his child. They should be struck off."

They walked back to the court house and Tony went into the rest room. He was still feeling jumpy. He knew Gibbs loved him but he was still very afraid of letting the man down.

"Come on Tony, everyone is here," Gibbs called.

Tony walked out. The whole team were there including Vance. Tony went white when he saw him. "Gibbs, who told Vance?"

"I did. I don't like secrets. I checked everything with him and he says as long as you keep using the name DiNozzo at work then he's okay with it."

"He is?" Tony looked over at the man. "You got something on him Boss? You must have."

"No I have not. He's not as bad as I thought."

"Still think you must know something about him," Tony said.

"Get in there," Gibbs said pushing him towards the Judge's chambers.

"Special Agent Gibbs, good to see you," Judge Larson said. "And you Tony." He looked at everyone who had moved forward to enter. "Hope there is room for you all."

"Thank you for doing this," Jack said.

"My pleasure. Now if everyone would take a seat, there is just one thing I need to clarify. What name do you want to put on the papers?"

Tony looked at Gibbs," I'd like to be known as Anthony Gibbs." He saw the look of pride cross Gibbs' face.

"Any middle names?"

"Can I make a suggestion?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked at him. "I think you should put in your mother's maiden name."

"Well Tony?"

Tony nodded. "Alright. My name will be Anthony MacKay Gibbs."

The judge wrote it down. "Now all I need you to do is sign it. Gibbs?" He held out the pen. Gibbs could see the worried look on Tony's face. He knew the boy was still thinking something would go wrong. He saw him relax as Gibbs added his signature to the paper. "And now you Tony. You can use your new name." Tony took the pen and signed. Everyone broke into a round of applause. Jack pulled Tony into a hug.

"Welcome to the family," he said patting him on the back.

Tim, Ziva, Abby and Ducky all pulled him into a hug. Vance came over. He shook his hand. "I'm pleased for you, Di... Tony."

"Thank you sir."

He felt himself pulled round into a hug. Gibbs was hugging him in front of everyone. "Let's go home son." Tony's face beamed. This was the happiest day of his life.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

Thanks for all the reviews, I can assure you they are much appreciated.

Tony was enjoying himself so much at the party. He couldn't believe all the people who had turned up from their work. "I thought you were only going to invite the team," he said to Gibbs, "Why would all these people want to come?" When he saw the glare start to appear on Gibbs face he said," Not that you don't have go.... great parties, Boss."

"Outside," Gibbs said in a quiet voice.

They walked out onto the deck. "Did I say something wrong Gi....dad?" This wasn't a question for his boss, this was for his dad.

"No," Gibbs said when he saw the worried look on his son's face. "Those people wanted to be here. They like you."

"They do?" Gibbs didn't know whether to smack the back of his head or pull him into a hug so he did the latter.

"Yes, they do." He could see Tony was still puzzled. "Think of all the things you do for them."

"That's my job."

"Buying presents for birthdays? Getting presents for their children at Christmas? Babysitting?" Tony went red. He had no idea Gibbs knew this. "I know son. I make it my business to know what you do in your spare time."

"I like helping people."

"I know you do. That's one of the many things I love about you." Gibbs could see Tony still found it difficult to accept him saying this. At first he had found it difficult to say but now it was easy. Tony needed him to say it so that eventually he'd believe it. "Now we need to get back inside. The food will be arriving soon."

"I'll put the outside lights on and set the tables."

"Get Abby and Jimmy to help you," Gibbs shouted.

They had set up tables in the yard and strung lights between the trees. It looked beautiful. "He's really enjoying this," Vance said behind him.

"Yes. And I'm going to make sure he has a lot more things to enjoy," Gibbs replied forcefully. "You've read his personnel report?"

"Yes. What I don't understand is how he managed to grow into such a good man. After what that man did to him I'm surprised he can even function properly."

"I know."

"I love the outfit," Vance said with a smile.

Gibbs stroked the toy cat he had in his hand. "My dad's idea to surprise Tony. I was supposed to e 'M' but dad thought Tony would love it if I was someone else, and he was right. The look on his face was amazing."

"He's not used to people making an effort just for him. My kids are loving this too." He looked over to where his two children were helping Tony lay out plates and cutlery.

There was a knock at the door and Gibbs went to answer it. His father, Ziva, Tim and Ducky helped to carry it in. They had lots of very tasty Italian food. They set it all down on one table and people went to collect their own. There was another knock at the door and Tony went to answer it. He came in carrying more food. "They forget to drop this off," Tim asked.

"No," Tony answered. "This is for Ducky and me." He opened it up and showed it to Ducky who laughed.

"Oh thank you my boy. I haven't had a good one in years."

"What is it?" Ziva asked.

"Haggis," Tony answered.

Ducky took a mouthful," This is delicious," he said. "Try some." Tony took a mouthful and agreed. "Well now that I know you are half Scottish I will have to introduce you to some more delicacies from our country. One of my favourites is tablet. I must get my cousin to make some. You will love it."

Everyone had a taste, Tony could see some of them wrinkling up their nose as they swallowed. He almost laughed out loud. If they only knew what was in it. "You are not going to tell them what is in it?" Gibbs said behind him.

"Me?" Tony put on his most innocent face. "Would I?"

"Yes you would."

"McGee's had 4 mouthfuls." He could see the cheeky grin on his son's face and he almost gave in.

"No."

"Spoilsport," Tony said.

"Enjoying tonight?"

"Yes. I can't wait until the dancing starts. Abby brought some great music."

"Please tell me it's not all her music," Gibbs said. "Think of my neighbours. They'll never speak to me again."

"She has great taste in music," Tony said.

"Should have got ear plugs," Gibbs muttered.

"Love your outfit. Especially the cat."

"Thanks. I quite like it myself. Think I could take to wearing a good suit now and again. Like at weddings and christenings."

"Is that a hint?"

"Just thinking ahead. Remember your Grandpa's not getting any younger. He might like some great grandchildren soon."

"He could still get some grandchildren if you could find a wife that doesn't want to cave your head in with a golf club," Tony said.

"That was a misunderstanding."

Tony laughed. Gibbs pulled him into a hug.

The party went on to the early hours of the morning. Gibbs was pleasantly surprised by Abby's choice of music and was even persuaded to get up and dance.

Outside a car watched and took photos of all the guests arriving. One of the men watched what was happening in the garden and set up a camera to record it all. Their instructions were to record everything.

Gibbs, Tony and Jack sat down on the sofa when everyone had left. "Haven't been to a party like that in ages," Jack said.

"It was a good one," Gibbs agreed.

"How can I thank you both?" Tony asked.

"By having a good life," Gibbs said.

"I want you to have this," Jack said. He handed Tony a box. "Open it. Tony opened the box. Two rings sat side by side. "For when you get engaged and married. They belonged to my wife, your grandmother. She might not have known you but I know she'd be so proud. Just like I am."

"I can't."

"Yes you can." Jack closed Tony's hand around the box.

"Seeing as we're handing out presents," Gibbs said. "This is from me."

Tony opened another box. Inside was a beautiful watch. "Turn it over." There was an inscription on the back. 'To my son, Tony. Love Dad.'

"Thank you." Tears slowly trickled down Tony's cheeks.

"They better be because you're happy," Gibbs said gruffly.

"They are. I've never been this happy."

"It's only the start," Gibbs said.

The End

(As you can guess there will be a sequel)


End file.
